Staring Contest Break
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: After thirty-two straight staring contests, Timmy and Chloe decide to take a break to get their eyes all prepared. During their time away, what feelings with Timmy and Chloe reveal to both Cosmo and Wanda separately? Timmy x Chloe
Here's another Fairly Oddparents one-shot, and yet another Timmy x Chloe! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Timmy and Chloe were sitting down at the table in Timmy's room, staring at each other's eyes as if romantically. Not one of them had blinked even once. Cosmo and Wanda were watching the two as Cosmo was announcing the events.

"We are now at the five minute mark as so far, Timmy and Chloe have not moved an inch or even blink. Even I need to blink if my eyes start to water." Cosmo said.

"You said it, Cosmo. If they can manage six minutes, there might be a world record somewhere." Wanda pointed out.

"How long is the world record for a staring contest?" Cosmo asked.

"No idea, but Timmy and Chloe looked like they're about to break at any second now." Wanda said as both Timmy and Chloe's eyes started to water.

They both kept staring at each for a while as Chloe's eyes looked ready to blink... unfortunately, Timmy looked ready to blink at the same time...

"Could this be it? Is this all coming down to the wire? Who will blink first, Timmy or Chloe, Timmy or Chloe... and..." Cosmo said.

Timmy yelped as he blinked. "Gah!"

Chloe, noticing Timmy blink, blinked her eyes as she sighed in relief as Wanda held up her hand. "And the winner of Staring Contest Number 32 is... Chloe Carmichael!"

"YES!" Chloe screamed in delight as she walked over to Timmy, rubbing his eyes. "Well, looks like the score's about even now..."

"Yeah... I guess we're just that good at staring contests..." Timmy smiled as he kissed Chloe on the cheek. "Here, your sixteenth kiss on the cheek."

"It's really odd that you two are doing this whole 'whoever wins a staring contest gets a kiss from the loser' thing." Cosmo said, raising an eyebrow. "Sometimes, Timmy, I think you're blinking on purpose just so you can give Chloe that kiss."

"Oh, when do you ever think?" Timmy rolled his eyes as Chloe blushed.

"Well... not always... but I do know something is up..." Cosmo said as Chloe rubbed her eyes.

"I need a break from the staring contest, mind if I go to the restroom, Timmy?" Chloe asked.

"All right, I need a break too." Timmy said. "Those last three contests I lost in a row really takes it out of you..."

"Thanks, Tim-Tim." Chloe smiled as she turned to Wanda. "Wanda, you want to come in with me? I may need your help. Girl to girl thing."

"Sure, Chloe." Wanda said as she followed Chloe into the bathroom. As soon as Chloe and Wanda walked off and closed the bathroom stall, Timmy sighed as he leaned on the table and used his finger to trace an imaginary heart on the table.

"Wait a minute..." Cosmo raised an eyebrow as Timmy yelped. "I know that look. That look that you only use whenever Trixie comes by! She's not here, is she?"

"Oh, Cosmo, I forgot you were still here." Timmy blushed. "And no, Trixie's not here."

"Then why do you have that look? You didn't get another crush on a girl, did you? Because I know what happened between you and Missy didn't end up all that..." Cosmo paused. "Wait a minute... Timmy, you wouldn't happen to have a crush on Chloe, do you?"

"No!" Timmy denied it, then paused. "Well... maybe a bit of a small one, but it probably doesn't mean much..."

"Doesn't mean much? Timmy Turner, every time you lose a staring contest, you give a kiss on the cheek to Chloe. Don't deny it, mister, you actually like her like her!" Cosmo smirked. "I may be the dumb one, but even I know you have something with Chloe!"

* * *

"I guess my crush was pretty obvious, wasn't it?" Chloe said, looking down as Wanda poofed her a towel to wash her face.

"Trust me, we noticed. Sparky noticed it, Poof noticed it, even Cosmo knows about it. Heck, I probably did too... though I probably should have seen this coming." Wanda sighed.

"Well, even if Timmy Turner is a bit of a 'wanter' at times, I've seen him for the nice, sweet boy that he is." Chloe smiled. "And he was the first friend that didn't... ditch me, so it's nice to have someone to relate to... I can't explain it, but every time I give a kiss to Timmy on the cheek, or if Timmy gives me one on the cheek, I feel all warm and fuzzy."

* * *

"Does your love for her burn with the white-hot intensities of a thousand suns?" Cosmo asked.

"Let's not go that far!" Timmy said... then sighed. "But... in a way... yes, I believe so. But I'm just so scared to tell her, she might think we won't even work out. So, that's why I want to stay friends with her."

"You know, you don't have to be scared forever, Timmy." Cosmo said.

* * *

"I don't?" Chloe asked, curiously.

"I think it's really sweet that you fancy Timmy... and I don't know about anyone else, but... I think you and Timmy are just so adorable together." Wanda smiled.

"Gee, you really think so?" Chloe paused as Wanda nodded. "If you do... maybe I'll try talking with Timmy. Maybe I'll invite him on one of my outings. You know, I heard there was this amusement park opening up next week, maybe I'll invite him with me as my friend!"

"I'm sure he'll love the idea!" Wanda smiled.

* * *

"You said it!" Timmy smiled as Cosmo sat next to him. "I heard there was a brand new roller coaster being set up... and I hope Chloe isn't afraid, because I really want to ride it!"

"Well... if she is... then what?" Cosmo asked.

"Well... maybe just enjoying the day with her is just fine with me." Timmy smiled as Chloe and Wanda came out. "Hey, Chloe."

"Hi, Timmy." Chloe smiled as she sat back down at her seat. "So... let's continue our staring contest, shall we? Loser has to kiss the winner on the cheek, no matter how much they find it repulsive!"

"Deal!" Timmy smirked as he and Chloe looked at each other's eyes... then dimmed them a bit, as if staring at them romantically.

Wanda gave a smile as she whispered to Cosmo, "You know, I think these two are really sweet together."

"Yeah..." Cosmo said. "Do you think these two will end up like us?"

"Maybe... maybe not." Wanda shrugged. "But either way, I just hope these two finally realize their true feelings for each other..."

"Yeah..." Cosmo smiled as both he and Wanda thought about the amusement park. "Who knows, maybe they'll be going out sooner before we know it."

Cosmo and Wanda nodded towards each other and held hands as they watched their two god-kids staring at each other romantically, yet at the same time, trying not to close their eyes. This could be anyone's contest at this point...

* * *

And I'm going to end this one-shot right here! How did you guys like it? I hope you all liked it, even if it was a little short, at least it ended up a bit cute in the end. Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
